Goblin Diplomacy
Details Walkthrough Getting started Talk to General Bentnoze or General Wartface in Goblin Village, in the Kingdom of Asgarnia, (located north of Falador, and east of Taverley). They will say that the goblin race is on the brink of civil war over armour colour, and they want their armour to be orange. Gathering the required items ''Note: Skip this subsection if you already have the items required.'' Ask the generals where you can get orange armour. Eventually, one will answer that you can dye Goblin mail orange. Grubfoot will mention he stole yellow dye from a witch in Draynor Village, and mentions you may be able to find it there. One of the generals will mention you can find Goblin mail in three different crates around the village. Grab the suits of goblin mail from the following crates: *Behind the generals' hut *Inside the westernmost hut *Up a ladder near the entrance Alternatively, Goblin mail can be obtained as a drop from killing Goblins. Wyson the head gardener in Falador park will sell you the needed Woad leaves. Ask him if you can buy some. When you do, he'll ask how much you are willing to pay. Say "about 20 coins" and he'll say you are generous and will give you 2 Woad leaves. This is easier and cheaper than the alternative, which is to say "about 15 coins" and he will give you only one Woad leaf. Do this again, and the total price will ring up at 30 coins. Two Onions can easily be picked from the field just north of Rimmington, or alternate places such as Lumbridge, in the backyard of Farmer Fred's farm, which is next to the sheep paddock. Three Redberries can be purchased from the food store in Port Sarim for 3 coins each, or picked near Varrock's southeast mine. Making the dyes ''Note: Skip this subsection if you already have Orange dye and Blue dye.'' You need to make Orange dye and Blue dye. Orange dye is made from combining Red dye (3 Redberries and 5 coins) with Yellow dye (2 Onions and 5 coins). If you do not already have the Yellow dye and Red dye, take the supplies to Aggie the witch in Draynor Village, then mix the Yellow dye and Red dye together to create the Orange dye. Likewise, if you don't already have the Blue dye, take 2 Woad leaves and 5 coins to Aggie to create the Blue dye. The generals' verdict Dye one Goblin mail orange, one blue, and leave the last one unaltered. Go back to Goblin Village and give the orange Goblin mail to the generals. They will have Grubfoot try it on, and say they do not like it. They will ask for blue armour. Give them the Blue Goblin mail. Again they will have Grubfoot try it on, and again it is rejected. They now want brown. Give them the plain brown Goblin mail. Grubfoot tries it on for the last time. They decide that the original colour, brown, is best after all. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *5 quest points. *200 crafting experience. *A Gold bar Required for completing Completion of Goblin Diplomacy is required for the following: *The Lost Tribe *Recipe for Disaster